17 Tahun
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu adalah siswa kelas 2 SMA. Ini adalah kisah kehidupan mereka di usia 17 tahun. / / / Kumpulan drabble / ficlet, Highshool!AU, Shounen-ai
1. Roti

.

刀剣乱舞 / Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitroplus

Yamatonokami Yasusada x Kashuu Kiyomitsu

Highshool!AU, Romance (?), OOC

.

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di taman sekolah. Setelah duduk di bangku panjang, Yasusada membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara. Ia mengeluh betapa sulitnya ulangan harian yang telah ia lalui. Beberapa kali Yasusada menghela napas dan merutuki jawaban yang ia berikan saat ujian tadi. Yah, fisika merupakan kelemahannya.

Kiyomitsu mendengarkan setiap keluhan Yasusada. Momentum, energi kinetik pada tumbukan, tumbukan tak lenting, impuls, dan semacamnya. Sembari mendengarkan keluhan tersebut, ia membuka bungkusan roti yang ia bawa. Satu suapan, dua suapan, tiga suapan roti masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yasusada melihat ke arah Kiyomitsu yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Kau mau?"

Yasusada mengangguk.

Kiyomitsu membagi rotinya. Krim cokelat yang terlalu banyak meleleh keluar saat Kiyomitsu menyobek rotinya itu.

"Suapin."

Kiyomitsu melihat Yasusada dengan tatapan iritasi.

"Apaan sih? Makan sendiri. Jangan manja."

Walaupun begitu, Kiyomitsu tetap menyuapi Yasusada. Yasusada hanya tersenyum ketika roti itu mendarat ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dan menelan roti tersebut. Kemudian, kedua mata biru Yasusada melihat ke arah jari telunjuk Kiyomitsu dengan sisa krim cokelat yang menempel di sana. Dengan segera Yasusada meraih tangan Kiyomitsu dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Yasusada.

"Y-Yasusada."

Mengabaikan panggilan Kiyomitsu, Yasusada menjilati telunjuk Kiyomitsu hingga tidak ada lagi krim cokelat di jari itu. Walaupun krim cokelat sudah tidak bersisa, Yasusada terus menjilati jari Kiyomitsu secara sengaja. Ia memaju mundurkan jari Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Tentu saja ia malu —dan merasa deg-degan— atas perilaku Yasusada terhadapnya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Yasusada mengeluarkan jari Kiyomitsu dari dalam mulutnya. Ia juga melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau ngapain sih?!"

"Ehehehe."

Yasusada hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi Kiyomitsu dan semburat merah yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

* * *

A/N

Yo! Ini FF Touken Ranbu ku yang pertama (yang dipublish di sini, kalo yang pertama dibuat mah masih jadi draft di binder www) Hngg.. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama kenal TKRB (sekitar thn 2015?), tapi aku baru menggila TKRB itu September tahun ini www Ga nyangka bakalan kepincut pedang juga xD


	2. PR

.

刀剣乱舞 / Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitroplus

Yamatonokami Yasusada x Kashuu Kiyomitsu

Highshool!AU, Romance, OOC

.

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

"Argh! Aku tidak bisa!"

Yasusada membanting buku Fisika miliknya ke atas meja. Kiyomitsu hanya memandang ke arah temannya yang frustasi karena tidak paham materi kesetimbangan benda tegar. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan PR bersama di rumah Kiyomitsu —tepatnya di dalam kamar—. Setelah membanting bukunya ke meja, Yasusada berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasur yang ada di pojok kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana.

"Ayo kerjakan lagi, Yasusada. Masih ada enam nomor lagi."

"Aku pusing, terlalu sulit. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya."

Kiyomitsu menghampiri Yasusada dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Yasusada bertelungkup di atas kasur dengan wajah yang menghadap ke bantal. Kiyomitsu mengelus pucuk kepala Yasusada.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa, Yasusada."

"Hhh... Aku kan tidak sepintar kamu, Kiyomitsu."

Yasusada menggenggam erat bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak merasa pintar, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku itu lebih cepat paham daripada kamu. Setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kelemahanmu itu di pelajaran IPA, tapi kamu jago dalam dunia seni. Kamu bisa mengetahui nada dengan tepat saat melihat partitur sekali. Lah aku, posisi not balok saja masih sering lupa cara bacanya ahahaha."

"Hmm... Iya sih."

"Nah, ayo semangat mengerjakan tugas fisikanya."

"Ugh.."

Kiyomitsu menghela napas dan berhenti mengelus kepala Yasusada.

"Yasusada.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yasusada membalikkan badan, mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Kiyomitsu.

"Ya?"

Kiyomitsu mencium singkat bibir Yasusada. Yasusada terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Kiyomitsu. Kemudian, Kiyomitsu berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya.

"Nanti, aku beri lebih setelah kau mengerjakan tugasmu. Sekarang, selesaikan PR-nya dulu ya?"

Yasusada langsung menarik tangan Kiyomitsu ke arah meja belajar dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat ia abaikan.


	3. Ketiduran

.

刀剣乱舞 / Touken Ranbu DMM and Nitroplus

Yamatonokami Yasusada x Kashuu Kiyomitsu

Highshool!AU, OOC

.

Selamat membaca!

..

"-sada..."

"...Yasusada..."

"...Yasusada..."

"Yasusada... Bangun..."

Kiyomitsu menepuk pelan bahu lelaki yang tengah terlelap itu. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi namun Yasusada tetap tak bergeming. Kiyomitsu terus mengguncang tubuh Yasusada. Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata biru mulai menampakkan diri mereka.

"... Sudah selesai?"

"Dari tadi. Kau tidur selama jam pelajaran?"

"... Sepertinya begitu."

"Dasar!" Kiyomitsu menjitak pelan kepala Yasusada. "Tadi ada tugas tambahan, dikumpulin hari Senin."

"Heeeee?!" Yasusada membelalakkan matanya, mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Jumat.

"Kau mau mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumahku? Sekalian menginap sih. Orang tuaku akan pergi akhir pekan ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kiyomitsu mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke rumahmu!"

Tampak binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua matanya. Kiyomitsu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Kita ke apartemenmu dulu, ambil pakaianmu dan buku paket. Dasar bodoh, kau lupa membawa bukumu hari ini. Untung saja guru tidak mengecek satu-satu. Sudah seperti itu, masih sempat tidur di kelas. Ckckck..."

Yasusada terkekeh pelan. Ia merapikan buku dan alat tulis yang berada di meja, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo pulang, Kiyomitsu."


End file.
